


Grand Odalisque

by silvertiffany (diedominas1981)



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Crossdressing, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Play, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, THE DRESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedominas1981/pseuds/silvertiffany
Summary: Extremely plotless porn, harsh sadomasochism, francis being kind of mean.lol
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Grand Odalisque

Everything about Francis was blunt and hard. His love, his words right down to his accent and physicality. There was a deep fire in Francis that won't shine through until he gets in it with his hands. 

James wished he had brought his waist trainer. There was no way to expect such a thing to be needed, but James regretted it nonetheless. He was pleased that perhaps with the waist trainer, he wouldn’t be able to feel every little detail of Francis’s rough hand around his waist, holding him locked in his lap, his grip warming him through the bodice of the pink silk dress. Francis mouthed at his chest aimlessly, lazily mouthing at his nipples and biting at the soft parts of his chest, nipping at whatever flesh would mark the easiest. Feeling James’s bulge against his stomach through his girly silks drove him mad. He twitched whenever Francis bit down hard, purring out whenever he tugged harshly at the nipple in his mouth. 

“Francis.. I brought a cane as well.” Francis grunted around the nipple in his mouth.

“Use it on me. That is, if you’d like.”

“You haven’t enough breasts to be caned, my love. Just enough for me to cover in suck marks.” 

“Strike me then.” 

Francis’s eyebrow raised. James leaned back in his arms and pulled the costume’s bodice down further, revealing his broad chest. James musculature offered very spare flesh on his chest, but gathered in hand were lovely to play with. Played with… James felt an insatiable hunger to be played with, used as nothing but an object worth tugging and fucking. Admired for his bits and baubles, regarded as nothing more. Francis harshly grabbed at one of his tits, massaging the softness with enough force to make James’s breath catch. 

“Strike you, then?” Francis gave a quick openhanded slap to the side of his breast “like this?”

James bit the inside of his lips. “Yes. again.” He ordered.

Francis gave a harsh flick to his nipple. “Don't tell me what to do.”

He continued slapping at his chest, intermixing with the occasional hickey to his flesh and harsh suck at his nipples. He closed his teeth gently around one, pushing the tip of his tongue onto the small bud. James lowered his head to Francis’s ear as he worked. 

“You love my tits, don't you. You may be my captain, my master, my commander but I hold your leash. You would be nothing without me to suckle on.” James gave a slow, hot lick to the shell of Francis’s ear. Suddenly he felt a harsh sting on his scalp as Francis yanked his hair back, startling James. Francis stood up and shoved James off of his knee. He stood on his toes, suspended painfully by Francis’s grip. 

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” He lowered his hand but did not loosen his grip, instead pulling James’s head back to expose his neck. “You hold nothing, ye dirty bitch. D’you hear me? Nothing but a lapdog, yet you fancy yourself an Odalisque. You may be dressed in silks, but you’re just a silly girl with small tits and an empty skull.” James moaned at Francis’s words, the harsh insults making his heart flutter like a bird on fire.

“Insatiable, you are. A whip-hungry little whore and nothing else.” Francis spat into James’s sweaty neck. James was panting out rough and ragged, moaning in pain as Francis tightened his grip on his hair. “Giving your tits a whacking did nothing but make you cattier. I Shan't whip you like a sailor, no. A dirty girl like you needs to be caned on the rump like a schoolgirl, hm?” 

“Yes, god yes..” James panted out. The smell of Francis’s whiskey breath and fresh sweat drove James wild.

“How many lashes does this silly girl need, I wonder? To whip any sense into that empty head.” Francis let go of James’s hair and he landed on his hands against the hard wood of the table. The marks on his chest stung against the cold surface. As James frantically lifted up his layers of lace to expose his naked arse, the feeling rose to a roaring blaze in Francis’s stomach. James’s silky stockings reached up his thick thighs and a grand bouquet of frilly petticoats and pink lace crowned his perfect milky white arse. Pure, unblemished porcelain it was, with his pinky shaven balls peeking out from between his legs. Francis growled in his throat at the sight, moving to grope at his flesh. James gasped as Francis used his thumbs to spread open his ass, rubbing his clothed bulge between his cheeks. The itchy wool against his sensitive hole made James squirm and kick.

“God, I’m going to beat you striped. Your plush white arse is begging for it.”

“Please..” James begged, his cheek rested against the hard table.

Francis gripped the cane once more. The leather handle creaked under his grasp. He stood at James’s side and gently pressed the cane where James’s ass met his legs. James jumped at the feeling. Francis bounced the rod, causing his ass to jiggle. He then threaded the tip of the cane under his balls, lifting them out of the crevice between his legs. James whined as he was jostled, pressing his stockinged thighs together. Francis was teasing him on purpose- his dress blocked his vision of Francis’s hand, but he could see a smirk settled on his freckled face. He turned to lock eyes with James, cocking his head as he quickly, suddenly landed his first vicious whack on James’s arse. James craned his neck and choked out a pained sound. 

“Keep count for me, my love. I shall whip you until you can't. That was one.” 

Francis whipped him again, the cane making an obscene smack against his ample ass. The cane hit between his arse and legs, catching his balls and causing James to cry out louder than before. James instinctively shot his hand to the top of his back, his fingers trembling. He sucked in painful breaths of recovery before rasping out a weak “T-Two.” 

Francis hesitated. “Was that, em..” he broke character. “Was that too hard?” 

James sighed, annoyed at the breaking of mood but slightly relieved at his extended recovery time. 

“I promise, Francis. The second you go too far, I _will_ shout our word. Are you still doing alright?” 

Francis nodded, embarrassed. 

“How do you ever expect to teach me a lesson like this? With only two lashes?” James playfully shook his backside. Francis relaxed and slipped back into character. 

“Well, we’ll have to take care of these wandering hands of yours. Breaking your fingers isn’t ideal. Kick off your slippers.” 

James did as he was told, and Francis lifted one of James’s legs to slip off a stocking. He pulled back both of James’s hands and tied him at the wrists with the soft garment, pulling the knot tightly in place. He wished to tie James’s wrists to each end of the table, have him spread awkwardly and painfully just as mr. Hickey. But the image of James flogged- humiliated, bloodied and crying drove him away. He would never want to scar up his lovers beautiful arse- a few rosy welts will just have to do. 

Francis lashed James again and again, each time James crying out the number and barely sucking in a fresh breath before another, the sting burning hot on his reddened ass. James begged when Francis hesitated, the sting deepening into a harsh ache any time they stopped. Soon his ass was entirely a vivid pink, his subsequent welts leaving darker purple-ish blisters. The back of his legs were similarly covered in painful pink stripes. As the lashes approached 20, Francis whipped his stones once more, causing James to suck in an asphyxiating gasp, arching his head back and lifting his chest from the table.

“More!” James begged. 

“Ah, what was that?” Francis pressed the tip of the cane into his abused sac.

“N-nineteen! Give me more, please Captain, please..” Tears fell onto the surface of the table.

“You’ll never sit again if I give you more.”

“I don't care, Captain... Please whack my stones again-- God, it feels so good.” 

Francis rested the cane against the table and moved again to press his bulge against James’s arse. Except this time, his wool trousers stung severely against his welted ass, causing James to cry out in pain.

“Have you forgotten this is supposed to be punishment?” Francis’s rough hands were on his ass once more, kneading his abused flesh and making James sob with need. 

“I’m such a bad girl, Captain. You could whip me forever and it wouldn’t do a thing.”

“That's why they sent you out to sea, then? Too whorish even for the gutter, they had to throw you in with a bunch of us dirty sailors. We’re the only ones able to fill your belly, quell your hunger.” Francis chided as he began undressing, throwing his suspenders off of his shoulders and pushing down the endless layers of wool and linen. 

James’s cock throbbed with neglect, his stones swollen with blinding pain from his brutal whipping. He strained against the stocking holding his wrists together. He looked over his shoulder to find Francis missing- the sound of rummaging coming from his bed cabin. He returned with a dispenser of oil- clearly stolen from the galley. A moan bloomed from James’s sore throat in anticipation. He shivered at the obscene sounds of Francis stroking his cock with oil, gasped when he wiped the excess onto his sore ass. He massaged the oil into his welts- it was strangely soothing and deeply pleasurable. 

“Are you gonna fuck my little cunny, Captain?” James teased, pushing his ass back against his hands.

“Christ alive, watch your dirty mouth.” As punishment, Francis jabbed two finger’s into James’s hole, causing electricity to shoot up James’s spine. The oil caused them to slip in easily, shocking his warm insides. 

Francis’s fingers felt so thick as he was worked open. James always went squirmy with Francis’s fingers- touching his insides like that, rough and deliberate felt forbidden, moreso than his cock. He whined as the fingers were removed, replaced instead by the blunt, teasing head of Francis’s cock. He rubbed it across his hole, causing James’s toes to curl.

“Please..” James blurted.

“Please what, my girl?”

“Fuck me.. Please fuck me. Fuck my cunt, cum inside me. Get me pregnant.” James’s heart thrilled at the filth he spat, things he wanted to say to Francis for so long.

“Get you pregnant?? I would surely hope not to.”

“Just fuck me, Francis!”

Francis gripped James’s shoulder and pressed in hard, sinking to the root. James gasped once more, his feet lifting off the ground with Francis’s thrusts. He was thrilled by the roughness of it, Francis pounding his guts with his eyes pressed closed, using James’s body for his own pleasure. The sound of them colliding, with the table straining against the floor in a manner that would surely gain attention, that is- if James wasn't moaning out in a manner most whorish, blurting out needy mewls as Francis built him up. Francis moved his hands to grip at his hips, shifting the silk skirt to tickle at Francis’s abdomen as he fucked up into the frilly pink oblivion. 

James bucked against Francis as he came, his merciless orgasm sending stars up his spine and across his vision. He came into the folds of his beautiful dress, soiling his petticoat. Francis quickened his pace to a blinding speed to finish close afterward. James moaned desperately at the feeling of Francis’s hot cum filling up his insides. Francis panted through his teeth as his orgasm subsided, his hands still firmly at James’s hips. James shifted before feeling a gentle hand on his back.

“No, no.” Francis cooed. His voice was tired. “Let me sit in you for a moment.” His eyes were closed as he savored the afterglow. James savored the completion of the deeply satisfying pain in his backside- he stung inside and out and it thrilled him to the core. Francis softened after a minute and gently slipped out, rubbing a thumb gingerly over James’s loosened entrance. It was when Francis left him that James noticed the ache in his feet. He slowly pushed himself to stand, his legs fully trembling. James pressed his thighs together at the sudden feeling of Francis’s cum dripping down the back of his legs. The poor soiled silk dropped around his waist once more, the patch of sticky mess on the inside of his petticoat sticking to his thigh. 

“I um,” Francis had dropped back into his chair, gingerly tucking himself back into his pants. “I feel a little shame about the words I said.”

James rolled his eyes 

“I knew you would make this awkward. It’s all in character, Francis.” He wobbled as he walked, trying to seem more together than he was. “I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.”

“I did. And you _are_ a grand odalisque. Truly.”

“You think so? I’m not sure. I thought empty-headed whip hungry girl-whore is a much more fitting description.”

“ _Silly_ girl whore.”

“Of course” James rested in Francis’s lap once more, far more gentle this time. Francis ran a gentler hand on the bruises on his chest. James petted Francis’s sweaty hair. “If you truly feel so guilty, I’ve got a good solution.”

“What's that?”

“As soon as my sore bum heals, it's your turn.”


End file.
